What Are The Chances?
by Queen.Violet
Summary: King is staying at Tyson's house when Tyson and the crew get bored. But really, how interesting can a trip to the zoo be?


This is a birthday present for my sister Tori (AzikaRue394)...and it's very late. But at least I finished it, even though it's longer than I wanted/expected.

This story has to do with a sort of inside joke between her and I, which I will explain at the end. She also asked me to write something with King in it, so I apologize if he isn't in it enough.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. I simply own this idea for a pointless oneshot. If I owned Beyblade, a lot of things would be altered and changed...for the better of course.

Enjoy!

* * *

For about the millionth time since arriving, King found himself wondering why on Earth he had agreed to come to the zoo. He decided that it wasn't his choice to be here—he had planned to spend the day relaxing. But, as everyone knows, that is impossible to do when you are staying at Tyson's house.

The day had started out fine. Enrique had come by early to take Queen out on a date (although this was much to King's disapproval) and Tyson, Max, and Rei were all training. Kenny and Hilary were out there, too, doing whatever it was they did, (A/N: Seriously, what does Hilary even do? She's just sort of there.) and Kai—as though sensing that today would be a bad day to come over—was nowhere to be found. King had just settled in a peaceful spot with a good book when things began to go wrong.

Tyson decided that they should be done training for the day—possibly just he was hungry and he couldn't convince the others to stop for an early lunch...at nine thirty in the morning. Max and Rei had probably agreed because the best sparring opponent was gone.

Eventually, Tyson was done eating and he noticed that he was actually bored. Now, everyone deals with boredom differently. But one of the most common—not to mention fun—ways is to go and bug other people until you come up with a way to entertain yourself. Or until they do it for you. It just so happens that Tyson is a pro at this.

The world champion blader had wandered into the dojo and started to whine to his grandfather about how bored he was. After about five minutes of this, the old man kicked him out using a sentence that contained way too much slang. The general meaning was clear though, that Tyson would have to find something to do if he was bored.

After a while of pointless walking around the house, Tyson came across Rei and Max. The two were sitting on the floor in Max's room playing some card game (Tyson never paid much attention to what others were doing). Tyson invited himself in and flopped down on Max's previously well-made bed.

The other two bladers gave him an odd glance, but otherwise chose to ignore his presence and continue with their game. They had both known Tyson would get bored with his eating eventually. Tyson sighed dramatically altered his position so that his head was hanging over the edge of the bed and he was watching Max and Rei's game upside-down.

His first sigh not having achieved the desired affect, the world champ heaved another overly dramatic sigh.

Catching this oh-so-subtle hint, Rei asked, "What's up Tyson?"

"I'm bored," came the whiny response.

"Then find something to do," Max advised.

Tyson sighed once more and let his eyes roam around the room (which he was still viewing upside-down). After a while they fell on Max's stuffed turtle that the blond had sitting next to him on the floor. A sudden idea had come into the blue-haired teen's mind upon seeing it. The champ flipped himself upright on the bed and announced: "I want to go to the zoo!"

"What?" The randomness of the statement had caught Rei's attention.

"I want to go to the zoo." Tyson repeated. "It'll be fun! I haven't been there in forever. Not to mention they have the best food!"

Max abandoned his and Rei's card game and faced Tyson. "The zoo does sound fun now that you mention it..."

"Yeah!" Tyson enthused, "And there isn't anything going on today anyway."

"Hang on guys," Rei cut in. "The zoo would be fun, but how are we going to get there?"

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Who is going to drive us there?" The raven-haired teen specified.

There was a moment of silence as they all considered this.

"Hiro can't because he's at a meeting that's supposed to last a while," Tyson thought out loud. Then an idea struck him and he remembered who was staying in his house at that very moment. "I know! King could drive us!"

"That's a great idea, Ty!" Max said cheerfully.

"Are you sure King will want to drive us?" Rei asked—always the voice of reason. "We'll have to ask him."

"I'm sure he'll say yes," Tyson said as the three walked down the hall on their way to King's room. "After all, he is staying in my house. He owes me a favor for letting him and his sister stay here for a while."

Rei and Max ignored Tyson and as they reached the door, Rei managed to knock once before Tyson just shoved open the door and barged right in saying: "This is my house, I don't have to knock!"

King looked surprised for a second before he regained his composure and closed his book before setting it down next to him on the bed. He looked at the intruders with an inquisitive look.

"Sorry." Rei apologized for Tyson's rude intrusion.

King shrugged it off. "What do you want?"

"We were wondering if you could drive us to the zoo," Max said, getting straight to the point.

King thought this over for a minute. He could drive them. But did he want to? They could be annoying and the zoo wasn't exactly his cup of tea. On the other hand, he really wasn't doing anything today and it would be the nice thing to do. King liked to think of himself as a nice person.

"Alright, Ill drive you."

"Yay!" Max was now even more excited now that it was official: They were going to the zoo!

"Thanks," Rei said, remembering his manners.

King nodded and grabbed his keys off the bedside table as he slid off the bed.

"Alright!" Tyson said enthusiastically, "Thanks King buddy!"

"No problem." King assured them. "But I don't know how to get there, so we'll be relying mainly on my GPS."

"That's okay! I know the way there by heart!" Tyson informed him, "We won't even need that stupid chunk of technology!"

* * *

It turned out that Tyson did not, in fact, know the way to the zoo by heart. Neither did the GPS apparently. The group got lost at least three times, and one time (no one remembers if it was Tyson's advice or that of the GPS that caused this) they almost drove over the edge of a cliff.

Eventually, though no one is quite sure how, they made it to the zoo.

"See? Told ya I'd get us here!" Tyson bragged as they climbed out of the vehicle.

"I think next time it would be wise to bring a map," Rei advised, "or someone who actually _knows_ the way." He glared at Tyson pointedly.

"Good idea," King agreed. "And my GPS is going straight into the trash."

"Ah, who cares how we made it here! We're here now, so we might as well enjoy it!" said the ever-arrogant world champion.

"Yeah, but how are we going to get home?" Rei mumbled mainly to himself and King as they left the parking lot and entered the actual zoo.

"Look! Turtles!" Max pointed before running over to go and see them.

"Wait up, Maxie!" Tyson shouted and ran after his friend, followed shortly by the others.

After the turtles, there was much more looking at animals. Most of the animals they visited were suggested by either Tyson or Max—although the tigers were most likely Rei's idea.

After a while, Tyson suggested a visit to the reptile house. When the group entered, they got their first surprise of the day.

Hilary and Kenny were there, looking at the biggest snake in the place. Kenny was rattling off random facts about the snake that nobody really cared about (although they were impressive)—especially not Hilary. All she cared about was how big the snake was and how hungry it looked, and how the only thing separating her from it was glass.

"I don't care what its Latin name is, Kenny!" Hilary was saying as she started to move away from the creature, "It looks like it could break through that glass at any second."

"Hey Hil! Hey Chief!" Tyson greeted both in a perky way as he ran over to them. The rest of the group followed at a slower, more reasonable pace.

"Hi Tyson," Kenny greeted. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Tyson got bored, so we decided to come to the zoo! King drove us." Max explained enthusiastically.

"What ate you doing here?" Tyson sent the question back.

"Well since you decided you were done training for the day early Tyson, I thought it would be a good idea to come and check out the zoo. We haven't been here in a while and they've made some new additions." Kenny explained to his friend.

"Like that giant snake," Hilary added. "They really shouldn't allow those in zoos."

"Lighten up Hilary!" Tyson told the brunette teen. "It can't hurt you in there!" To emphasize his point, the world champion tapped the glass. This didn't really help his case, however, because it caused the snake to lunge at the glass.

Hilary let out a small scream and jumped back. "Don't ever do that again Tyson!"

"How was I supposed to know it was going to try and eat us?" Tyson defended himself uselessly.

Thus began another argument between the two as the others did their best to ignore the quarreling pair and continue their own conversation.

"So Chief, how did you two get here?" Rei asked as the group began to move out of the reptile house—Hilary and Tyson following, yet still arguing.

"We just took the bus." Kenny answered simply.

There was about a second of silence. Then King spoke up for the first time. "...There's a bus that goes to the zoo?"

"Yeah, it'll take you to the zoo, and then come back an hour before closing to pick you up." The Chief informed them. "You guys didn't know that?"

"No, but that piece of information would have been very useful earlier." King said as he glanced back at Tyson and Hilary—they were still arguing.

Rei sighed, he'd noticed this too and decided it was time to put a stop to it. "Guys! Do you think you could stop yelling at each other now? It's making a scene."

He was right. By now a lot of little kids were watching them—despite their mothers telling them it wasn't polite to stare. Actually, a lot of mothers and adults were watching, too.

"Sorry guys," Tyson apologized (although this didn't have very much meaning behind it). He chose to ignore his unwanted audience. "I don't mean to fight with Hilary. She always starts it you know."

"Tyson Granger, you take that back this instant!" Hilary demanded in a louder voice than she should have.

"See? What did I tell you? Hilary always starts it."

Rei groaned in frustration. Max decided he should try his hand at stopping the two, before they got even worse. "Hey guys, let's just calm down. There's no reason to get mad. Let's just have fun!"

"Alright Maxie," Tyson said as he slung his arm around the blond boy. "There's a new food stand I saw over that way that I wanted to try. Let's go!"

"Is eating all you ever do Tyson?" Hilary asked as they headed off in the direction Tyson had pointed out.

"No, he also sleeps." Rei answered jokingly.

* * *

"Can you tell me again why we're here?"

"This is where Ian wanted to go," Spencer reminded his red-haired captain.

"See, Tala? This is what happens when you let the pipsqueak decide what we're doing on our day off," Bryan said sourly.

"This isn't just my fault. If Spencer hadn't agreed to drive, we wouldn't even be here."

"I think you're both too nice. All that little shrimp needs is a good beating." Bryan scowled as he watched the subject of their conversation leaning over the fence to the polar bears exhibit. "I hope he falls in."

"Shut up Bryan. Besides, you've already given him plenty of 'beatings'." Tala told the easily-angered Russian. The three of them (Tala, Bryan and Spencer) were sitting on a bench watching Ian explore. Kai was with them as well. He either sat on a rock near the bench, as he was doing now, or he would simply stand by the bench. (A/N: Yes rocks are randomly placed throughout the zoo...at least they were last time I went. XD) If Ian moved too far away, they'd switch to another bench and Kai would find another rock to sit on or fence to lean against.

Sitting on his rock, Kai had been quiet for some time. Suddenly he spotted Tyson and his group ordering food—and lots of it. "Oh no..." he muttered.

"What is it?" Spencer asked as the he and the other two Russians on the bench followed Kai's gaze to where the world champ and his companions were.

Bryan smirked. "You don't look so pleased to see you teammates Kai."

"Look at him. That pig, stuffing his face." Tala remarked when he saw that they'd gotten their food and sat down to eat. Tyson had the most food, and he kept eating off of other people's plates. "I can't believe the world thinks he's the best beyblader there is."

"We should probably move before they see us..." Kai stated as he stood and jumped off the rock he'd been seated on.

"You're probably right," Spencer agreed as he called Ian over. The Blitzkrieg boys made sure they were very far away from where Tyson and the others were having lunch.

* * *

King finished his lunch first—this was partly due to Tyson eating off of his plate, which King found unbearably disgusting. The white-haired teen told the others that he was going to go and look around on his own for a while. He also told them to call or text him when they were ready to leave.

King wandered around aimlessly for a while after that. He'd seen the Blitzkrieg Boys earlier before they had moved away—they probably didn't want Tyson to spot them. He didn't blame them. King was curious as to what they were doing at the zoo...they didn't really seem like the zoo-going type. Then again, he wasn't the zoo type either and he was here.

At least he was on his own now and he didn't have to keep going back to look at the turtles with Max.

King wondered if anybody else was at the zoo that day, he really wouldn't doubt it. Maybe he could actually find some good company.

* * *

Back with Tyson and the crew, Max had suggested another visit to his beloved turtles. This time he wanted to feed them.

On their way over, they ran into none other than Hiro.

"Hey Hiro!" Tyson greeted his brother cheerfully, "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at a meeting. Not that it's not awesome seeing you here!"

"I got home early and Grandpa told me you'd gone to the zoo. It can be tricky getting here, so I decided to drive out and make sure you guys made it okay. I saw King's car, so I figured you did. Where is King?" Hiro added, noticing that the older teen wasn't with them.

"Oh he went off on his own. He told us to call him when we were done, which probably won't be any time soon now that you're here!" Tyson said as he dragged a slightly protesting Hiro towards the turtles.

* * *

"Oliver, are you done looking at those stupid fish yet?" Johnny complained as he leaned against the fish tank on the opposite wall.

"Well I _was _almost done, but since you're in such a hurry, I think I want to stick around a little longer." the Frenchman answered smartly. "And they are not stupid fish. They are beautiful and exotic _tropical_ fish."

Johnny sighed and rolled his plum eyes. "They're just fish! How long do you need to look at them to realize that they're all pretty much the same?!"

"As long as I want."

"They are actually rather interesting," Robert cut in.

"Why do you always take his side?" Johnny complained some more.

"I do not _always_ take Oliver's side. I take the side that I feel is right. And anyway, I was simply stating that the fish were rather interesting," Robert explained to his stubborn, redheaded friend.

The Scot simply rolled his eyes again and asked if they could possibly look at something else now.

"Fine," Oliver said turning away from the fish. "What would you like to look at Johnny?" the Frenchman asked in an overly friendly voice.

"I don't really care, as long as it's not fish." Johnny retaliated as he led the way away from the fish tanks.

"I wish Enrique were here. He wouldn't mind looking at what I wanted to look at." Oliver mumbled as he followed Johnny with Robert not far behind.

Johnny snorted. "He'd have something perverted to say about every girl and animal in the place."

"True..." the green-haired teen agreed grudgingly. "But he'd still be better than you, Johnny."

The Scot turned around and glared at Oliver, an insult already formed in his brilliant insult-forming mind.

"Why are we even here...I don't remember." Robert asked. He'd known that Johnny would have a comeback and he didn't really want those two starting something in a public place, so he decided that he had better distract them.

"It was Oliver's idea." Johnny grumbled bitterly.

"You didn't have to come you know!" the Frenchman reminded Johnny forcefully.

"Yeah, well there was nothing else to do." the redhead defended himself as he turned to continue walking. Oliver followed as he shot another comeback at Johnny.

Robert rolled his own eyes heavenward. So much for not starting something in a public place.... He wandered how he could have possibly ended up with such uncouth teammates.

* * *

The Blitzkrieg Boys had moved slowly through the zoo over to the bigger animals. They were now seated on a bench near the elephant and giraffe exhibits—which unfortunately had a _very_ bad smell hanging around them. Another unfortunate thing was that children seemed to be attracted to these two particular animals. As you may know, children and the Blitzkrieg Boys do not exactly mix.

Kai stood leaning against one of the many unnecessary fences placed throughout the zoo. The other three were on a bench (as usual) and Ian was wandering around looking at the animals (also as usual).

After just a few moments of peace, a little girl skipped over to the unapproachable group of teens and pulled on Kai's pants leg. "Hello!"

The Russian simply rose an eyebrow at her and muttered his signature 'Hn'.

The little girl smiled and didn't seem phased by the less-than-friendly response. "My name is Lily!"

Kai 'Hn'-ed again.

"I know who you guys are! You're the Blitzkrieg Boys." she looked them all over with adorable, curious eyes and her big smile. Then Lily turned her attention back to Kai. "And you're Kai Hiwatari. You're my favorite!"

Tala was smirking at Kai's misfortune, it was always Kai who was recognized first whenever they went out. Meanwhile, Bryan was glaring at the young girl as though she were evil, and Spencer was pretending he hadn't noticed anything was going on. He preferred to stay away from situations like this. He didn't mind the fans, but the others....

Lily was still standing there with that big smile on her face—she looked as though she was expecting the famous blader to sign something for her. Kai was still looking down at her with a 'what-are-you-supposed-to-be?' look on his face. "And...?"

The little girl giggled at being actually spoken to by her all-time favorite beyblader and continued to stare up at Kai admiringly.

"Hey kid!" Bryan called from his seat on the bench—he was getting annoyed and sick of this little girl. "If you don't have any more business here, then why don't you scram? We're trying to relax."

The little girl turned her attention to Bryan, now she had tears in her large eyes.

"Oh come on!" Bryan exclaimed as he slumped back onto the bench.

Lily promptly burst into tears and ran away crying to her mother.

"Way to go Bry," Tala turned his attention on his way-too-easily-annoyed teammate and friend. "Do you really want to get beat with another handbag?"

Bryan's only response was crossing his arms and frowning in an especially sour way.

"Ian!" Spencer called, "Are you done looking around here yet?"

"No!" the younger teen shouted back. Currently, he was busy making a mixture of who knows what to feed to the giraffes. Those poor creatures.

Just then, a child made the innocent mistake of deciding to try and talk to Bryan. "Hiya mister! What are you doing just sitting there?"

Tala smirked again and watched as Bryan sent a death glare at the kid. "Maybe I was sitting here to try and avoid getting bugged by little freaks like you!"

Unsurprisingly, this kid ran off as well.

"Do you really have to scare off _every _kid that comes over here?" Spencer asked as he watched the unfortunate child run away.

"Yes." Bryan answered plainly. "I hate kids."

"We noticed," Kai mumbled.

Bryan aimed a glare at Kai while Tala snickered. "Can we please get out of here before more of those vermin spot us?"

* * *

King was continuing his pointless wandering around the zoo. So far, the most interesting thing he'd seen was a gorilla trying to attack a kid through the bars of it's exhibit. Although that had been very entertaining.

Other than that however, there was nothing of interest to report. For the zillionth time, King checked his phone even though he hadn't felt it vibrate. Nothing. You'd think they would be ready to leave by now.

The teen rounded yet another corner (he was going to get lost at this rate) and unexpectedly ran into a mass of kids. Well, okay. Maybe there weren't _that _many. But there were more than he'd expected. Also, the kids' parents seemed to be outraged and disgraced as they forcefully tried to drag their ogling children out of this particular area. The kids were definitely interested in something....

Realizing he'd only been paying attention to the children and their parents this whole time, King followed the wide eyes of the staring children to see what exactly held their attention. When he saw what it was, his own face adopted a look of shock similar to the children's around him.

Sitting on a bench (looking a little more cozy than they should have) were Queen and Enrique, and they were kissing. Well, actually it was more of an all out spit-swapping make out session. No wonder the parents were outraged.

Poor King was so surprised that the first thought that came to mind was how a zoo was a pretty stupid place for a date. Then he shook his head to clear it and regained his senses. He really wasn't sure what to do with this situation, seeing as it had never really happened before. The protective brother part of him wanted to break the two lovebirds up and give Enrique a piece of his mind. He hadn't liked the blond from the start anyway. A more sensible part wanted to simply leave them alone. And the curious part of him wanted to stay and watch to see if some one came along to kick them out.

King was in the process of deciding when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He looked and saw that it was Tyson calling him, so he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey King!" came the overly enthusiastic response.

"Are you guys ready to go?" King asked as he continued to watch the love fest from a safe distance. Didn't those two ever need to stop for air?

"Not yet."

"Then why are you calling me?"

"We just don't want you to get lost," Tyson explained. "And we wanted you to come see the sea lion's show with us!"

"Uh, no thanks Tyson. I'm good." King insisted.

"Come on King! It'll be fun!" Tyson prompted.

King sighed—he didn't want Tyson to keep bothering him. "Alright. I'll come see the show."

"Awesome! Meet you there King!" With that, Tyson hung up.

King did the same and slid the phone back into his pocket. He took one last look at his sister and her boyfriend before departing—he would deal with them later.

* * *

"You just had to get the stickiest food ever invented, didn't you Joseph?" Mariam complained as she watched her younger brother attempt to separate his fingers for the hundredth time.

"Shut up Mariam," Joseph defended himself. "You know how much I love cotton candy."

"Yeah Mariam. There's nothing wrong with eating cotton candy." Dunga decided to butt in and try and make Mariam mad.

"Ozuma, do you think while we're here we could stop by the gorillas? I think Dunga might be in a better mood if he was with his own kind." His plan wasn't exactly working.

"Why you—"

"Good one sis!" Joseph congratulated his sister as he examined himself for any bits of cotton candy that might still be stuck to him.

"Alright you guys. That's enough." Ozuma decided to calm this argument down before it really got started.

"He started it anyway," Mariam stated matter-of-factly. "But he'll never be able to finish it because he's too dumb to come up with any good comebacks."

"Hey!"

"I said that's enough you two." Ozuma repeated firmly.

"Oh all right. I'm done with this anyway." Mariam said.

"Hey, isn't that the Majestics?" Joseph asked, pointing as best as he could.

"Yeah, but Enrique isn't with them." Ozuma informed the others.

"Good," Mariam said, "That means they're safe to approach."

"Actually, I heard he has a girlfriend now," Joseph said as he tried once again to un-stick his fingers—this time by licking the melted sugar off. "Maybe he'll leave you alone now."

"I doubt it. He doesn't exactly strike me as the faithful type," Mariam stated as they approached the three Majestics.

"Hey Majestics," Ozuma greeted as they came to a stop next to the three teens. "What are you guys doing here?"

All three of the boys turned to face the Saint Shields, but Robert spoke first. "Hello Ozuma. We're here because Oliver suggested it and we had nothing better to do. Why are you here?"

Ozuma shrugged. "We didn't have anything else to do either."

"What's up with him?" Johnny asked, nodding towards Joseph who was still trying to lick off all the sticky melted sugar that had glued his fingers together.

"Cotton candy." Mariam answered bluntly.

"I was never fond of cotton candy," Robert said. He too was watching Joseph—but with a very slight look of distaste. "All it really is is sugar and colored dye. Not to mention how sticky it is."

"You don't like cotton candy?!" Joseph was amazed. "You must not have had a very happy childhood." After that he resumed his sugar-removal process.

Robert's look of distaste grew more intense. "I'm afraid we must get going. We've been out all day and would like to get home." So without a proper goodbye, the three Majestics headed off towards the parking lot.

Once they were out of earshot, Mariam laughed. "I'm not sure Robert appreciated that 'unhappy childhood' comment Joseph."

He smiled mischievously and finally managed to pull his fingers apart. "There we go," he said as he wiggled them each separately.

"You could've just gone to the bathroom and washed your hands you know." Ozuma reminded the short teen.

"That's no fun!"

* * *

Later that day, everyone had gone home. King found that the drive back home was much easier than the one coming to the zoo. Although this had a lot to do with the fact that he was following Hiro this time.

When they got back to Tyson's house, Queen hadn't gotten home yet. King decided he would wait in his room until she got back—then he would talk to her about her date.

Soon enough, Queen walked past King's room on the way to her own. King put down his book and followed her, walking into the hallway just outside his room.

"Hey Queen," he greeted his sister as he leaned against the wall in the hallway. "Have fun at the zoo today?"

The girl stopped walking and spun around to face her twin. "How did you know Enrique took me to the zoo?"

"Isn't the zoo a strange place for a date? Did you guys get kicked out of everywhere else for public displays of affection?" King answered smartly.

"You saw that?" Queen asked, blushing a little.

"So did half of the children in Japan."

Queen crossed her arms. "Hold on. What were you doing at the zoo today?"

"Not as much as you. Tyson, Rei, and Max needed a ride and I was the only one here at that moment who could drive," King explained. This conversation got him thinking about his zoo trip that day. "You know, that trip to the zoo was the most interesting one ever."

"Because of me and Enrique?" Queen asked, "Or for some other reason?"

King chuckled. "Well, you and Enrique were kind of part of it. When we got to the zoo, we wandered around a bit eventually ran into Kenny and Hilary in the reptile house. Turns out they'd taken the bus. And then when we were waiting in line to eat, I saw the Blitzkrieg Boys and Kai—which surprised me because they don't seem like the type of people who would go to the zoo. Then of course I saw you and Enrique enjoying yourselves on that bench." King paused here to watch his sister blush again. He smirked, then continued. "And finally when I rejoined Tyson's little group, Hiro was with them. Apparently he wanted to make sure we made it to the zoo alright."

"Really? All those people were at the zoo? Today?"

King nodded.

"That's strange...on the way home, Oliver called Enrique and said that while they were at the zoo—"

"What were the Majestics doing at the zoo?" King interrupted.

"I don't know! What was anybody doing at the zoo? Let me finish. Oliver said they ran into the Saint Shields."

"That is so weird..." King said, agreeing with his twin. "Was everyone at the zoo today?"

Queen shrugged. "Looks like it."

Just then, King's phone started to vibrate again. He pulled it out ad answered it.

"Hello? Mariah?"

"Hey King. The White Tigers were at the zoo today and Kevin says he saw you there. I just want to know if that's true...he's getting into a fight with Lee about it."

"Yeah, I was at the zoo today actually..." King said in disbelief. He heard Mariah relay this information to Lee and Kevin and heard the younger shout 'I told you so!'

"Well, Thanks King! Bye!"

"Wait a second Mariah," King stopped her before she could hang up. "Did you see anyone else while you were at the zoo today?"

"Um...Actually, we did see the All Starz. We spent a lot of time with them. I also Queen and Enrique a few times. I might have spotted Kane's team, but I'm not too sure. And that's about it. Gee, there were a lot of people at the zoo today, huh?"

"You have no idea. Thanks Mariah, I'll see you around." King hung up and looked at his sister, the disbelief present on his face.

"What?"

"You and Enrique certainly got around today...."

"Shut up about that already!" she said, starting to blush again. "What else did Mariah say?"

"You won't believe it...she told me that she saw the All Starz and the Psykicks while _her_ team was at the zoo, too."

"So you're saying that basically everyone _was_ at the zoo today?" Queen asked in disbelief.

"Almost everyone." King answered. "I haven't heard about Zeo, F-Dynasty, Barthez Battalion, or the Justice Five yet. But I really wouldn't be surprised if they _were_ there."

Queen gasped rather suddenly.

"What?"

"You know where they probably were..."

"No, I really don't. I hope you don't mind telling me?" King said in an inquisitive tone.

"The circus was set up right next to the zoo today. I'll bet that's where at least some of them were." Queen explained.

"Were you and your Enrique-poo there, too?" King said with a smirk before ducking back into his room to dodge Queens purse when she threw it at his head.

* * *

Phew! There you have it. It's rather long...I didn't mean it to be that way, but whatever.

Okay, now for the inside joke type thing. Well, when her and I were watching V-Force, we noticed that the night after Rei and Salima were on the bridge together, Kai came up to Rei on that same bridge and asked: "Is this where you're meeting her?" This lead Tori and I to believe that Kai had been on the bridge that night as well. Then I believe later in the series, either Max or Mariam mentioned something about it (or they possibly didn't, I don't exactly know where they came from, but oh well...actually, I think Mariam mentioned something about Salima promising to meet Rei on the bridge again to her team. But I don't really know for sure.). And so, we decided that everyone was on/under/around the bridge that night...except for Tyson. That poor dear.

So there you have it! Please excuse any errors...it is approaching midnight here, and I really wanted to get this posted tonight, so I didn't have time to look through it properly.

Review?


End file.
